wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Others page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Caitbob Wilkinson (Talk) 15:53, February 13, 2013 Welcome and Happy Valentine's Day hello sorrelflower (can i call you flower?) i am skaarsgurd the chat mod (you can call me night)if you need help ask me or the admins and if you want to chat you can ask me :) also! happy valentine's day new user!! ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hiya flower wanna chat? :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say great job on the Yellowfang StarClan charart on Warriors wiki :3 RocketFoof (talk) 02:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) You're a really good editor here :) Keep it up and Lach may make you a rollback :3 Faolan and Edme Forever 19:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I used to edit there. I may again, but I dunno. x3 Faolan and Edme Forever 04:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) hey flower! i just wanted to say that you did an awesome job on your profile! and ill be on chat if you wanna come on :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) He Sorrel! Great To see You Being So Active On The Wiki! If You Would Like You Can Be Updated On The Weekly News On My Blog Post MacWiki News! CHAT? Hey Sorrel I Noticed You Are On Today And Just Wanted To Chat Since I Really Havent Formally Met You Yet! -- TheWhistler1 (talk) 16:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC)TheWhistler1 Hey Sorrel! Can I Use Your Wolf, Kinkajou, In My New FanFic? You Would Be My, Aspen's, Best Friend And Kinda Travel With Me On My Adventures! Thanks! Your Fellow Wikian, ---- WolfRunner (talk) 23:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hey Sorrel! An old editor from here created a new Roleplay WotB wiki and it is currently in need of users. Please, if you want to, join and spread the word! I Think Kinkajou would be a great addition. Aspen Needs A Friend! Link: www.wolvesofthebeyondrp.wikia.com I realised that I haven't welcomed you yet, so welcome from CanidThunder! Nice new profile pic! Did you pick it because of GoG? If so maybe the old one was for warriors. They are both good series'. --WolfRunner (talk) 20:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hey are you still gonna get on WotB RP Wiki? Edme became more active so Roleplaying is still going on.... WolfRunner (talk) 20:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Cool. Yeah. I recently joined two warriors RP wiki's. xD I Love roleplaying so much. And at least those wiki's are more active...... WolfRunner (talk) 21:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hey Sorrel! I saw that today you had your ONE-HUNDREDTH CONSECUTIVE DAY OF EDITING ARTICLES! CONGRATS! I could NEVER do that. Impossible. You set a RECORD! You are the ONLY person to get that badge! Good for you! User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner would you like to chat? :) (i see your very active! thats good :D)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi just wanted to say hi and introduce my selfMcHitlar (talk) 17:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) hello where you the one offended or did someone else contact you? I think it was you. Hello